


Breaking Point

by BunBunnyi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Double Penetration, M/M, Overstimulation, Telephatic bonds, Threesome - M/M/M, feral Beel, i guess, i will add more if i remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: "Why, it almost makes me jealous, seeing you enjoying my twin's cock so much." His nails purposely dragged to make indents in Lucifer's abs, "makes me wish I was the one tearing those sounds out of you."Or the one where Belphegor is decided to break Lucifer.
Relationships: Belphegor/Lucifer/Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Breaking Point

  
Lucifer's toes curled as Beel trusted inside him, his breath leaving his lungs forcefully. Above him Belphegor smirked mockingly, hands sliding through the inner meat of his thighs. He dug his nails hard on them and Lucifer had to bite his lip to not moan in kind. 

"Is something the matter, big brother?" Their faces were inches apart, their eyesight in direct contact with each other. Belphegor pushed his legs further apart so he could nestle himself more comfortably between them. He raised an eyebrow, trying to coax an answer out of him, but all Lucifer did was snarl in fury, hands trying to jump from his bindings to catch Belphegor. Beelzebub sensed this, and immediately grabbed him by his waist and pulled him down hard. The action rippled a breathless whimper out of the oldest. Beel felt so big inside him, was so deep. He was beginning to grow dazed.

Belphegor's erection twitched inside his pants, both at the display of a ferocious beast and the resounding whimper at being tamed by a dick. It must have been so humiliating for him, Belphegor mused, to be brought down so easily, and by his little brothers at that. And yet, his body sung a different song, mounting desire pooling in his lower stomach and leaking from the tip of his erection. Belphegor relished in the knowledge that his brother could be brought down, after all.

And wasn't it a hot feeling, that even not being inside of his brother he could perfectly feel him clenching around him whenever he touched a wood spot. It was nice to see his usually composed brother squirm to try and break out from his bindings –and due to pleasure-- but feeling him? Now, that he very much liked. It almost made his mouth water, both at the sight of Lucifer's now exposed neck and at the feeling clutching and gripping him. His eyes zeroed on the sparkling drops of sweat, making Lucifer's skin glow most beautifully. 

A possessive urge to keep this side of him to himself struck him. He wanted to mark the soft white span of skin, wanted to leave his imprint there so everyone would know who Lucifer belonged to. He would be walking down RAD, with all his pride and power yet behind those clothes hid the marks of possession belonging to dearest him.

Instead, Belphegor licked his lips.

"Why, it almost makes me jealous, seeing you enjoying my twin's cock so much." His nails purposely dragged to make indents in Lucifer's abs, these twitching again from the feeling. Belphegor admired the red marks with a sort of sadistic glee, then moved his hands up to rest on his chest, "makes me wish I was the one tearing those sounds out of you." he admitted aloof. Lucifer clenched around Beel, the feeling phantom on his Belphie's shaft yet so real at the same time. His twin huffed a moan, trusts growing more erratic.

Belphegor's smirk widened. He had struck gold. 

"Do you like the thought of that?" He teased one of Lucifer's nipple between his hand, pinching and pulling until Lucifer writhed away from the sensation. "Hey, I asked you something." His free hand grabbed his older brother's chin, forcing their gazes to meet. "Well? What do you have to say to that?"

"Why don't you find out?" Lucifer spat out.

Belphegor blinked a couple of times, taken aback by the answer. Then his eyes darkened.

"Do not regret that, then." 

Lucifer's snort was taunting on its own, but what most infuriated Belphegor was the look in his eyes, challenging, alive with a fire unlike any other. It pissed Belphegor so much; to see that his brother still retaining this much coherence after all of this. _Belphie wanted to see him break._

So, he undid his pants with haste seldom seen in his usual lazy person, dropping them down enough to pull out his aching erection. Parting Lucifer's legs even more, he whispered to his twin to stop a for a moment. Beel complied with a whine, and Belphegor felt his heart shaking at that. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't take long." With that said, he leaned past Lucifer to peck his twin on the lips, hoping the kiss would be comforting enough. But he had underestimated his brother's hunger as he caught his lips in a searing kiss, catching his lips with his own and coercing needy noises out of him. Belphegor had to physically push him apart with his hand, else he would be too caught up in the kiss and forget what he was doing this for.

"I need you to pull out a bit." He whispered against his twin's lips. Beel wordlessly nodded and began pulling out of Lucifer, until only his cockhead remained inside. From up his vantage point of view, he could see Lucifer's hole clenching and twitching. His thumb grazed the outside. The corner of his lips tugged up.

Even if Lucifer's face was morphed into a scowl, there was no way he could conceal the honest reactions of his body.

"I hope you are ready."

"Are you going to get on with it already or do you need my permission?" Lucifer snarked into the air.

Belphegor clenched his jaw. "You asked for it." And began entering slowly the heat of his older brother.

Lucifer's reaction came instantly; the bobbing of his adam's apple as he swallowed, the tensing of his body; the arching of his back; and finally, the release of it all in a loud moan as Belphegor buried deep within him. Belphegor was sure it was overwhelming, to be stretched so wide apart. His twin already packed in girth and with now Belphegor added to the mix his brother wasn't doing so well. He could see that in the rapid panting and the shine of those glassy eyes. Then Lucifer blinked and it was all gone. Belphegor cursed it all; cursed his brother's iron will.

Belphegor took a moment to catch his breath, both dual sensations tethering to the edge of no return. He wanted to last, wanted to see his brother's façade finally breaking in pleasure as both Beel and he pounded the ever-loving shit out of him. 

He exchanged a knowing glance with his twin, words long-past needed between them. And so began their coordinated pace. It was no mistake that they were twins, with the way they did.

It was slow at first, careful in their first motions. Lucifer's face was dead set in a careful expression, cheeks flaming red and hair sticking to his forehead, but it wasn't about sudden change here, no. It was the small gestures that mattered, like the way he had to bit his lip to contain himself, the way his breaths grew foggier, the way his stomach tensed furiously, or perhaps the overflowing clear that came out of his glans.

With a minute shift on Belphegor's posture, raising one of Lucifer's legs to rest it on his shoulder, their rhythm went up. Slowly, little sounds came more and more to be, punched out of Lucifer's chest again and again, relentlessly. He had long abandoned whatever show of composture left on him, his head now resting on Beel's shoulder.

It wasn't enough.

Belphegor groaned and pushed Lucifer's leg further back as he leaned more over him, and that seemed to do the trick. Lucifer's eyes shot wide open, his mouth hanging open in a loud moan. The twins looked at each other again before glancing down at him. Without further ado, they began pounding and abusing the same spot again.

Lucifer's toes curled, filthy moans filling the room, spilling unsolicited from his mouth. Pleasure overtook him, nerves singing in stimulation. He couldn't catch a breath, couldn't hold it anymore as it rippled through his whole body, painting his stomach white and leaving him boneless, sandwiched between his two youngest brothers.

And yet, both of them never ceased their motions and Lucifer could feel his mind breaking at the seams, screaming at the never-ending feeling to stop. It didn't, and he was left a panting and sticky mess as both Belphegor and Beelzebub lost themselves in the chase for their own pleasure. His hands struggled against his bonds, feeling the edge of a second orgasm approaching. He came again, mouth parting in a desperate scream. His body trying to wrestle away, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

Respite came in the form of the twins both moaning at the same time, coming deep within him, and filling him with their fluids. Lucifer grimaced at the sensation, already dreading the cleanout after this, but still grateful that it had finally ended. 

Belphegor pulled out of him with a wet squelch, the three of them gasping at the same time. Lucifer's lids began lowering themselves, heavy and tired after such an intense session, but Belphegor had none of that as he slapped him awake with the back of his hand.

"Oh, sorry. My hand slipped." A growl began forming at the back of Lucifer's throat, but Belphegor smashed his hand against his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. "You didn't think we were finished, were you?" Lucifer felt dread creeping through his spine, his eyes widening in a brief show of fear.

"Oh no, we are far from done." Belphegor's eyes gleamed dangerously.

Lucifer was, literally, fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen its 4 am Im tired so whatever you see bad written it stays like that


End file.
